My Life
by Minibyte
Summary: A somewhat sad story about Chiro's past, and how others perceive it. Some parts told in first person. Rated for violence and very mild cursing. Look inside!
1. Essay Woes

Authors Note: I took some time to think about the true meaning of Christmas, family. I had an epiphany. What about the monkey team and Chiro's families? Chiro's seemed easier to write, more attention grabbing, and less confusing scene switches. How to form it was a problem, until I figured how I could make Chiro speak his memories. Like all forms of writing, it takes in the facts. Liked or not, and the school type is for a grade. faints

Nova: Geez, does she ever shush? Oh well, **R&R! **

Antauri: Some words of wisdom **don't flame, **it isn't right. _However many people don't mind and even like constructive criticism. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hyperforce (though I wish I did)

**My Life**

**Chapter 1: Painful Memories for Work**

"Chiro? Chiro! Pay attention! Hello? Anybody home? Stop the trip down memory lane! Flash back to reality, please?" Nova commanded to Chiro "Your essay is due in two days. You need to work on it, now!" The yellow monkey yelled

Chiro snapped into reality, "…it's just, my past is so hard to remember, and so hard to think about now that I'm with you guys."

"Well, you got to have the strength to do it. It's a battle, you have to get up and fight. It's not a physical battle but a mental one; and those battles are much more important than the physical ones." Nova said

"I did see a little of it, from way back." Chiro commented

"Then write it down!" Nova said "A little goes a long way."

So he did, and little by little pieces swooped in and they became words, sentences, paragraphs, and all with acute detail. The words had accumulated to be over pages long. However he hid his memories away, so they could not be seen. Although a tempting curiosity, Nova kept her hands away from the journal knowing it was not hers.

Some of the memories might have been too much to bear or perhaps not meant for mortal eyes to see. She looked at Chiro, and then at the journal. He put the journal under his pillow, perhaps for safe keeping, and then looked at Nova. Puzzlement, weariness, and sadness clumped together in Chiro's face as he looked towards the yellow monkey. "All right, it's time for bed." She said with a grin and with that Chiro dove under the covers.

Nova walked to the door and turned out the lights, "Good night," Nova said

"'night" Chiro replied softly.

Nova closed the door and walked about the robot turning lights off. Normally, doing this and saying the final 'good night' to Chiro was Antauri's job, but the silver monkey was nowhere to be found. At least, nowhere Nova had visited yet. She finally found him though, in the kitchen. His face was on the table, asleep. Nova rummaged through a panel and found that Antauri had been playing chess against a digital copy of himself. She turned out the lights in the kitchen and grabbed Antauri up and brought him to the bedrooms. Placing him in his capsule/bed she turned off the last of the lights in the robot, and laid in her own capsule/bed. She took this time to wonder, what went on? What was it that had happened in the child's head? What was so traumatic that it would be hidden away for later?

With wonder abound, she rested her eyes. Perhaps answers might come better in total darkness, but nothing came. She opened a window panel of the robot and watched. The stars were a warrior's guide, maybe they could give answers? Nothing again, and she closed the panel, impatient. She would probably never find out. She would have to settle for vivid fantasies, and in her thoughts her body was caught off guard and pulled into slumber. Where her dreams would write the story that answered the questions.

Hmm… not as good a cliffhanger as my others. In fact, that is one very sad cliffhanger. However, it only goes up from here. Next chapter: Nova's Dreams

I don't think I said this before, so **R&R!** (Pretty Please?)


	2. Nova's Dreams

Authors Note: Well I've had some weird experiences lately, I passed out today. Really scary, did you know things don't go black? They go white! I've finally got this chapter finished. In addition, hooray, it's New Years Eve! My new year's resolution? Getting more stuff onto Fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, and now to peek into Nova's mind… Oops! I'm spoiling it! Bad me!

Sprx: I've always wanted to see what goes into Nova's mind!

I whack Sprx over the head and in desperation, he whacks me, both of us pass out. Before I go down: **R&R!**

**My Life**

**Chapter 2: Nova's Dreams**

Surely enough, Nova's dreams began to paint the canvas. What was his past? She dreamed of his past:

A dark haired woman with ice-like eyes looked at a man anxiously. He had dark hair as well and deep murky blue eyes. "I, I think it's time." She said

"Just let me finish watching the football game!" he yelled.

"But, I think it's time, now." She said timidly.

"All right, all right!" He yelled. He picked himself up from his chair and huffed. He muttered something to himself,

"What was that honey?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, come on let's get this over with. Into the pickup." He said.

She waddled to the car and climbed inside "I just don't understand, these babies will be the greatest joy of our lives. How come you act like you don't care?" she asked.

"Because I don't" the man said. The truck roared with the key in the ignition.

_ 5 hours later_

"Two healthy baby boys" the nurse said.

"My joy" the woman said softly looking at the boys. Both were wrapped in blue blankets.

"Everything checks out, you and your boys can go." A doctor said who had just walked into the room.

"Gosh, I'm sorry your husband wasn't willing to stay to watch the birth. Do you need to make a phone call to get a ride back?" the nurse inquired.

"No," the woman said "just show me to my clothes again."

"You're going to walk back to your house, in this freezing weather? Unacceptable, I'll arrange a ride home for you." The doctor said.

"Really, it isn't necessary" the woman said.

The doctor said "Nonsense" and dialed for a taxi.

_ 2 weeks later_

"Damn it! Make those damn things shut up! I can't stand the crying! I'm going to get a beer, make them shut up by the time I get back." The man said.

_ 1 hour later_

"That's it! Get rid of those things! Now!" the man yelled "…or else!"

"All right, all right! I will send them to the local orphanage. I will be back in 10-20 minutes. I love you." The woman said timidly.

_ 10 minutes later_

"Don't worry boys, I love you. I'll come get you someday, but daddy needs some time to cool off." She said. Putting the boys down she rang the doorbell and ran off not to be seen or heard from again.

A mid-aged woman opened the door. She looked around, seeing nothing she closed the door. The children began to cry and the door was opened again. This time the woman took the moment to look down and saw them. It's freezing, who would be so cold hearted to leave a child out in frozen weather?

She picked the children up and brought them inside, and she walked into the staff room "I found two children outside, what should we do?" she asked.

"We take them in" an elderly woman replied.

"Who? Who could be so cruel as to leave two children out on the coldest day of the year?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"Lots of people can, Mary; and lots of people will." The woman said "Take them to the nursery, these children look only a few weeks old."

_ 3 years later_

"Ha ha he, ha ha he! Lookie at what I can do!" Young Chiro cried clapping his hands. He had managed to make a white wolf-like tail and ears sprout from him.

"Wow! Let me try!" the other identical child said. Closing his eyes the child concentrated, and managed to sprout a white tiger's ears and tail.

Chiro laughed and clapped his hands again, the two seemed like glue.

_ 7 years later_

"Leave me alone!" Chiro yelled from across the room.

"C'mon Chiro, we need to practice. It's just a dumb test anyway," the identical child said.

"Leave me alone! We can practice later, just leave me be." Chiro said.

The identical child tackled Chiro playfully. Chiro pushed him away but was tackled again. The process repeated about ten times before the identical child crept away.

A little bit later Chiro came into the room again "I'm sorry about hurting your feelings earlier" Chiro said.

"Just leave me be." The other child said.

"Come on, you were right we do need to practice." Chiro said.

The other child replied "No."

Chiro looked innocently "… but we need to, or our powers will go out. We won't be able to be superheroes!" he reminded his sibling.

His brother turned to anger and slashed at his sibling with a tiger paw. Chiro fell to the ground crying.

_ An hour later_

"He will be all right, that scratch though… looks like it came from a big cat. Has he been to a zoo lately?" the doctor asked.

"No, and it's after curfew. The children log where they spent their time and he hasn't spent any time in an animal park for over a year." the middle-aged woman said.

"Well, I'll notify the zoo that a big cat may be out." The doctor said.

_ 2 days later_

"I'll never be your brother again!" Chiro yelled from across the room.

"Well neither will I!" Chiro's sibling called.

_ 2 years later_

Chiro walked from Shugazoom's middle school with a friend, "Let's go off the normal path, Eighth grade is now over and high school will be coming. Why not step outside the boundaries? We'll be teenagers soon, and you know how teenagers act." Chiro said.

"Cool" Chiro managed breathlessly as they came to a giant robot.

"You can go in if you want but that thing is too big and just weird." Chiro's friend said.

"All right then, I'll see you in ten." Chiro said raising his hand and ran inside.

The rest was all known, Chiro found on the floor passed out, Otto and the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then what followed. No more needed to be known.

Nova jolted awake, and tried to remember her dream. She fell asleep trying to remember though. Maybe Chiro would tell them in the morning.

Another sad cliffy, well then again there was not any point to cliffhangers in this story. Actually, they were not even planned. I hope you guys liked this chapter; it was kind of off the top of my head so it probably isn't my best work. I promise next chapter will be better!

For all the Otto fans out there, stay tuned for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich incident:-3

Next chapter: Chiro's real past

**R&R!**


	3. Chiro's Real Past

A/N: I finally got this chapter done! It's eight pages long and my longest chapter yet. With high school and all that things got pretty thrashed around, but here it is. Finally done! Runs around dancing like a maniac

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

**R&R!**

**My Life**

**Chapter3: Chiro's Real Past**

Chiro's first memories were surprisingly close to when he was born, he heard himself scream and cry, he knew a voice, he didn't know where he came from. Chiro knew; ever sense he was little, that he was not a true Shugazoomian. True Shugazoomians had little things that were different from him, like not being half as patient, or not understanding simple math problems.

Chiro had heard what they said, "He's not acting like a real child, his mind is like a supercomputer, he does his homework before he plays. He's not normal, neither of them are!" orphanage officials would say.

This assignment had forced him to think and know he was different. His past flickered in his dreams.

Slapping could be heard through screams and cries, a woman pleaded "Let them go Harold! Let them go!"

"It's not fair! I should have been chosen! I come from a rich line of chosen ones but I was the only not chosen. Not chosen to save the world from a terror, but they, my own children, are chosen." The man yelled in frustrated anger.

"But you were chosen! You were chosen to born the chosen ones, the eleventh generation of the twelve chosen ones. The one before last is always the bearer. Have you not heard of the savior of Arcavia? Frozen just a few months ago, the prophets said that he would bear the creator and destroyer of the universe. The generation before is chosen to bear young, no more is expected from them." She pleaded

"Fine" The man said. The room became dark and very cold Chiro fell asleep.

_Some time later_

_Crackle, crackle, crackle_ the fire screamed when he finally came to. Chiro could feel the warm fire but he himself was cold. He could feel someone's warm embrace, whom's he would never know. The fire warmed him and he enjoyed the person he was with, the person spoke strangely similar to Skeleton King. He still couldn't see, but he knew he was loved by this person, why he was given away Chiro knew of.

The man was comforting him when a large crash was heard. The man stood up and ran to an enclosed area where he put his brother and him down. Crashes could be heard, several more hours past before he came back. Chiro could sense the man looking at them, and then the man sighed. He spoke "I'm sorry my beloved boys but I cannot keep holding on as I risk putting you two in danger. I must control my emotions… love may be strong but your lives mean much more than my emotions do."

Not another night passed; in that same place he had woken. They were presented at the orphanage and their guardian angel never to be seen again.

Chiro and his identical brother, Brandon were the best of friends as they grew. On a field trip around Shugazoom city the first time, the boys saw a bookstore window with what seemed to be the coolest book inside. This they had already been too much time and the boys plotted their escape. The book would teach them how, through the art of shape shifting.

They painstakingly collected any coins they found, and hid them away, typically in their backpacks. Their trick was crafty enough; any child who was caught with money at the orphanage would have their money 'donated' to 'charity' that ran it. As an older child who got caught said "Donated! To Charity? More like donated to your wallets!" which was a true but cold facts.

The few years past and they finally had enough money to buy the book, and they did. Its soft velvet color evoked the wondrous escape the two wished to cherish. However, they still had to be careful, personal positions found with the child which did not come with them from the start were taken and given to another part of the orphanage, where other children could play with them. They read the book, with ease, learning to turn into their favorite animals.

When they got into preschool, kindergarten, first grade, and second grade, it was all easy. Their minds knew how to read and write prematurely. Late night shifting sessions would have the sleep replaced in the classroom.

They learned the art of shrinking themselves to become creatures as small as flies or as big as elephants, all reasons for unknowing monkeys to hear rats in the steelwork, or wolves howling at night.

It was when they were eight when it first happened. Chiro's brother in one of his "moods" again, plotting against adopters who once again had been driven away from the two for another child. Chiro was over it already though, or perhaps handling it a lot better when he came out. To soothe his brother he attempted that next time would be it, but that had been used to many times though. Brandon became angered with his brothers "We'll get adopted next time" remarks.

In the confusion Brandon swiped out with a tiger paw, at first the emotional hurt was more damaging. Chiro ran to his room to get away before finding out about the physical hurt. He passed out on the floor.

It was later before Chiro's older buddy –which in the orphanage is a person who is supposed to go with you if you went into town– found him. The wayward teen was shocked to see something as harmless as Chiro with a deep scratch on his face. He alarmed orphanage personnel that had him sent by ambulance to a hospital immediately. It took a year for the scratch to heal, but the emotional scar was for life.

When he was twelve, another incident happened. Brandon was angry again, by this time he could do something about it. He had run away from the orphanage to find a family on his own. He relied on Chiro for food supply though, and the boy would bring it faithfully every meal. Even the incident before couldn't keep the two's secret about where they came from away. In the midst of a snowstorm, Chiro couldn't take the cold. He sat for a temporary rest to regulate body heat and get warm. It came to no avail, in the morning. Chiro's friend a dog, named "Sal" short for Salamander, came to his rescue. The dog dragged him to a nearby vet's clinic, where Chiro had first brought the dog when it had a broken paw. The vet recognized Chiro and called for help, the orphanage later brought the two boys back. This incident was the turning point, where they could never have faith in their brotherhood again. Only to know they were two people who needed each other to live.

It finally happened though, an entire year later. The boys had finished middle school, and in spite of the confusion, Chiro and a friend took off. They traveled many miles when they came to a giant robot. Having a fearful personality, the friend was decisive about not going in. Chiro on the other hand was curious about the inside of a giant robot.

Curious, the boy followed the only light into a room. With little light to see by, the capsules where the monkeys slept looked dark and empty. A lever attracted the boy's attention. The sparkling glow cascaded it with heavenly mystery. Chiro pulled the lever and woke some time later with confusion of what had happened.

Meanwhile behind what Chiro knew as he was told later on – Antauri had awoken, and had rebooted the others. They waited in the shadows, investigating the new human creature that had invaded. "Who's going?" Antauri asked

"Your second in command." Nova had fought back, so not to be chosen by default.

"It looks like a kid," Sprx began

"Kid, is an inappropriate terminology, the correct term is child s-p-r-x-77" Gibson said

"I'm hungry," Otto cried.

"I sense that we have been out longer than a usual night. The air, it's changed." Antauri said.

"So that means lunch is out of the question, right?" Sprx asked.

"Wait," Otto said, "I smell fresh peanut butter and jelly too! It's coming from that way!" He said pointing to Chiro.

"Maybe if we're real quiet we could sneak past…" Sprx said.

"I have an idea; why don't you two go ask the human for it's sandwich?" Gibson retorted.

"I agree" Nova and Antauri added at the same time.

Otto and Sprx crawled out, remaining in the shadows. Otto crept forward and began to mingle through Chiro's backpack. The books tumbled out, making a crash. Chiro stirred leaving his pockets open for sandwich-picking by Otto. Sprx halfway came into the light, cautiously sniffing waiting for _it_ to come alive and attack.

Otto cautiously placed his hand into Chiro's sweater pocket. Chiro jumped back to life. Otto turned and tried to run but Chiro had accidentally put his hand on the green monkey's tail. Otto yelped causing Chiro suddenly became aware of his surroundings and the odd green creature he had captured.

Otto looked like a mouse on a treadmill, racing to keep up with the pace and squeaking like one too.

To get the green creature's attention, Chiro yanked on Otto's tail –lightly so not to hurt him.– Otto turned for a second confused, "Sprx! Get me outta here!" Otto yelled. A magnetized beam hit Chiro from the darkness, setting Otto free.

"It's okay little guy," Chiro cooed, as an owner would to his pet. "Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." Chiro's voice then softened as if talking to himself. "This is a creature, and generally a way to any creature's heart is food. So…" Chiro pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and dangled the bag in the air. Otto salivated in the shadows while Sprx held him back, afraid the intruding creature would poison Otto.

Sprx's grip couldn't last forever though, and the green monkey and he tumbled forward into the light, which Sprx promptly backed away from. Chiro caught only a glimpse of the red monkey but knew of his presence.

Otto crept forward carefully, pulling himself toward the sandwich. He was doing his best to act as if Chiro was nonexistent. Otto kept on four feet, in case he may need to leave quickly. Otto put one hand onto Chiro's jeans; ever so lightly, to make sure things were okay. Chiro practically held his breath and not showing any change, Otto continued toward his prize. Bearing all his weight on his one arm, he lifted his other and stopped to smell peanut butter and jelly sandwich above his nose. In this stance, Otto resembled a pointer of some sort. Finally the green monkey gave into all urges and tackled the sandwich, snatching it from Chiro and attempting to eat it plastic and all.

Finding the fact that plastic wrapped around the sandwich left a famished Otto in dismay. Chiro grabbed the now drool-covered sandwich and pulled open the bag. "Here ya go little guy." Chiro comforted and handed a quarter of the sandwich to Otto who snapped it up faster than the eye could follow. He licked his lips and turned, eager for more. Wasting not a second for approval Otto snatched the three-fourths left of the sandwich and chattered happily. Otto took out one of his saws and cut the sandwich into five more pieces. Otto then retracted his saws and offered a piece to Chiro. Running into the shadows, Otto dragged out Sprx, who looked in fear at Chiro before accepting the small piece of sandwich Otto gave him. Nova was next to throw away her shyness and dignity for a slice of sandwich. Gibson followed a moment afterward. Antauri, however, refused to come out. It wasn't for the fact he wasn't hungry, because he was; or the fact he wasn't willing to throw his dignity for a need, because he was. Antauri was worried about this new intruder and his teammates.

Otto ran into the shadows to find Antauri but the midnight color monkey shrugged him off, telling Otto that he could care less for the sandwich. The green monkey returned and offered the last piece to Nova who was obviously still famished. Chiro patted the green monkey's head, "I'd take you guys with me 'cause you guys look famished but you probably already have an owner and they don't allow us to keep animals either. Sorry 'bout passing out here but I better get going or I'm gunna get killed." Chiro gathered his bag and put his books back. He almost walked out but Antauri stopped him.

"Wait," the midnight monkey said.  
Chiro turned "Um, sorry, whoever just spoke's house this is."

Antauri realized that his black fur was blending into the shadows behind him and flipped on a light. Chiro turned half in fright to see whoever had spoken. Antauri handed Otto a communicator and the green monkey in turn jumped up and pinned it to Chiro's chest. Chiro waited for something horrendous to happen but nothing did. Instead, Chiro's world filled with voices that had only seconds ago been squeaks and chirps of monkey calls.

"Hello" Antauri said

"Look I'm _really_ sorry, I… I didn't mean to invade I… I just… I was just curious." Chiro said tripping over his own words.

"I'm not upset, neither are my teammates, we're curious as to who _you_ are." Antauri asked

"I'd love to stay and talk, but aren't your masters coming back? I wouldn't want to be in hot water with them. Also the people that torment, I mean, care for me will want me back in a short while and it takes me longer than I have to get back to get up there." Chiro quickly searched for a way out.

"We could give you a ride" Antauri commented

"No, I couldn't, I get vehicle-sick." Chiro said, making a mad dash for the door.

The darkness outside was half-comforting but brought a certain dread. Any orphanage-living kid wasn't supposed to be out when it was dark, especially in summer.

Lights materialized from overhead, the boy's worst fear. He pressed himself against the robot's foot, so hard in fact, that a headache was arriving with migraine closing in behind should he stay longer. Blaring police sirens yowled from overhead, helicopters beating wings were heard too, searchlights intensely scanned the ground like UFO beams trying to pick an unsuspecting object up.

Chiro swallowed salty tears that would have exposed him and attempted a dash through the searchlights, using all speed to make it through. Nothing could have been a crueler trick than being spotted. Searchlights followed him leaving him only centimeters from being seen. Cocky that he was able to outrun them, Chiro looked behind and tripped over a rock he hadn't noticed. Being out of breath took it's toll on recovery time. Enough time to be spotted and have a soporific prepped.

"Get back up!" Chiro heard a voice behind him say.

He whispered the phrase to himself as he tried to pull to his feet, but in ultimate failed to do so. He turned to see who had called this phrase to him but saw nothing and felt cold air over him. It was all clear; the midnight monkey was in front of him, growling to protect the person he didn't even know.

The soporifics were fired, first hitting Antauri who fell to his knees and then Chiro who immediately passed out. Antauri's eyes widened when he saw the child pass out and swore vengeance pretending to pass out as well.

Men came from the copters and drew near, holding guns that would allow multiple shot capabilities in case their targets stayed conscious. This however, was a new thing Antauri wasn't aware of, single shotguns that had to be loaded every time had been a convenience for him. As they drew closer, Antauri jumped to his feet, letting his claws free only in hopes of flashing enough to look more dangerous than he actually was. The humans didn't buy it though and fired again, still up, another shot, Antauri was finally down. His teammates looked on in grief as their in-absence leader was dragged away along with the person they had just met who had given them a sandwich. Why were they not recognized?

Nova took charge and conducted an investigation as to whom this new person was. They found information through fingerprinting. He was Chiro, age 13 and he would be attending Shugazoom High next year. His only criminal records were running away quite a few times. This was a large effort just to bring a child home though. Why they took Antauri was even more mystifying, but most of all was the date. Something so ordinary had them shocked. When they had fallen asleep, it was 3000 but now it was 3500, no wonder they were forgotten. Their souls were fallen with older time, they would have to pull the robot to it's feet and update it that night.

Chiro found himself awake hours later, bright lights cascaded him. They were quarantine lights as Chiro was well aware of. Looking aside, he saw the midnight monkey with half-open eyes. Men were yapping about fingerprints and the midnight monkey seemed to understand perfectly. Antauri looked at him, and noted the child was again conscious; he smiled and attempted to slip out of the chair. The people noted his attempt to escape and shot him again, Antauri just ignored it pulling the dart out of his chest. _How did he do that? _Chiro thought.

He also was completely ignoring the fact that he had a hole in his chest and that blood was seeping out. He sat in a chair beside the bed, "Are you all right?" he asked seeming concerned

"I'm fine, passing out, been there done that, a few times already. What about you, that hole in your chest _has_ to hurt." Chiro asked

"Oh, that?" Antauri asked "I didn't even notice it. I've been shot so many time with tranquilizers and sedatives they have barely any effect. The only effect they have are those little chest holes and a nasty drowsiness earlier to bedtime than normal. Other than that, if I don't want to sleep than I won't."

"Those weren't tranquilizers and sedatives, they were soporifics. They are different, in the fact that they were created to induce sleep and therefore are much stronger than tranquillizers and sedatives. Tranquillizers are meant to paralyze an object somewhat, not put it to sleep and a sedative is a strong pain killer." Chiro said

"That would explain first weakness; I thought they were just much stronger." The midnight monkey declared

Without the ability to do anything about him, the humans watched on helplessly as boy and monkey interfaced like old friends.

Then would come the really scary part… custody battles. Stay tuned! Trust me, we spend almost no time in the courtroom.

--

Me: Yes! All done! Finally!

Sprx: I didn't take Nova's diary! I swear! Don't send me to court 'cause they'll send me to jail! Wah-hah-hah!

Me: sweat drops o-kay well please **R&R!** Hope you guys enjoyed because this thing made me lose my sanity. It probably won't be back for a week or so either.


End file.
